


Nightmare

by salkomaja



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salkomaja/pseuds/salkomaja
Summary: Ethan has a nightmare, see what happens next.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilsafausts (phoenix_cry)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_cry/gifts).



> This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle. :)

Ethan woke up with a start covered in cold sweat, breathing heavily.

Looking to his left, he saw Ilsa still sleeping soundly, oblivious to his sudden waking.

The alarm clock on the bedside table read 3 AM. With his heart still pounding quickly in his chest, he took a deep breath, trying to calm down.  Slowly rolling out of the bed, he tried to be as careful and quiet as possible, not wanting to wake Ilsa.

Walking to the bathroom he glanced back at Ilsa, who was laying on her side, a stray strand of hair covering her face. She looked so peaceful while she was sleeping, not a worry in the world weighing on her mind.

Closing the bathroom door quietly behind him, he walked over to the sink and proceeded to splash cold water onto his face.

The dream felt so real. Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to erase the images of the gun pressed against Ilsa's temple out of his head.

His hands now clenching the edge of the sink, his knuckles white under the strain, he let his head hang low, and grit his teeth in anger.

He knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself. He had witnessed on several occasions, how she would kick ass and in the process save him or one of their team. He didn't doubt her. He doubted himself. She had been held at gunpoint and there had not been a damned thing he had been able to do about it.

Ethan sighed and splashed some more water onto his face. Rubbing his hands over his face, he felt the anger building up inside. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he took several deep breaths, once more trying to calm himself.

A moment later, he heard the door to the bathroom slowly open and out of the corner of his eye he saw Ilsa standing in the door frame.

He sighed, some of the tension leaving his body as he saw her.

Without a word, she made her way over toward him. Standing behind him, she enveloped him in her arms, holding him tightly and resting her head on his back.

His hands moved from where they were clenching the sink to cover hers, and he leaned back into her. They stayed like that for a moment, Ethan's body relaxing a little.

Putting her chin on his shoulder and looking at him in the mirror, Ilsa spoke softly, "Hey, I'm all right. It was just a dream."

Ethan closed his eyes but didn't say anything, not really trusting his voice at the moment.

He felt Ilsa gently pulling at him, in order to slowly turn him to face her. Her hands came up to frame his face, her forehead resting against his. His eyes were still closed as he didn't want her to see the desperation and helplessness in them.

"Hey, look at me." She whispered, waiting for him to do so.  
Ethan reluctantly opened his eyes, sighing. A pair of familiar blue eyes were looking at him with so much intensity he almost wanted to close his again.

"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." She said, her voice firm but loving.

Ethan's hands covered hers and he squeezed them lightly.

"In my dream, he shot you.” He said, his voice barely above a whisper. He felt his eyes tearing up. "Ilsa, I.." his voice was shaky, and he looked like he would fall apart any time now, "I can't lose you."

Ilsa hugged him tightly, her hands running up and down his back trying to sooth him.

"You won't," she whispered into his hair, her own eyes welling up.

Ethan would seldom show emotion like this. Being an IMF agent, you needed to be in control in every situation. You couldn't show your weakness, otherwise your enemy would use it against you. Seeing him like this was overwhelming.

"I am right here Ethan," she tried to reassure him, pressing a soft kiss against his temple, his eyes, his nose.

"I love you," he said, eyes fixed on hers.

Ilsa's breath caught in her throat at his words and the intensity he was staring at her with. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She had always known how he felt about her. His actions would speak volumes, but this was the first time he had said it out loud.

Taking her face in his hands, Ethan wiped off the tear with his thumb.

"And I love you," she said, resting her forehead against his.

Their eyes closed for a moment processing the words they both spoke, enjoying the feeling of their proximity. They then simultaneously closed the space between them and their lips met in a slow kiss, both trying to convey what they felt.

Slowly pulling apart, they rested their foreheads against each other, smiles settling on both of their lips.

"Let's go back to bed" Ilsa murmured, pressing a warm kiss against his temple.

Taking Ethan's hand in hers, she led him out the bathroom and back towards the bed.

They climbed under the covers and settled down, Ilsa resting her head against Ethan's chest, listening to his heartbeat, while Ethan gently stroked her hair.

"Say it again," she whispered, her breath ghosting over his chest, making him shiver.

"Say what again?" He asked, pretending he didn't know what she was talking about and Ilsa swatted him against his shoulder playfully.

He let out a small laugh and then did as she asked."I love you," he breathed, and turned his head slightly to drop a kiss into her hair.

"I love you too," Ilsa answered softly. Snuggling closer into his embrace, she closed her eyes and fell asleep with a content smile resting on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> A big shout out to Steffi ( ilsafausts (phoenix_cry)) who helped me a lot on this one!  
> She encouraged me to give writing a try, gave me pointers and helped to structure some of the sentences! It is thanks to her that this exists. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know in comments!


End file.
